


Baby, I'm the One Who Put You Up There

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [3]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Royalty, Songfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Years have passed and Romania is peacefully united and ruled by one noble; Gasper. Despite Valerie being proud for him gaining confidence, there's one thing that's weighing on her mind...
Relationships: Valerie Tepes/Gasper Vladi
Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775767





	Baby, I'm the One Who Put You Up There

He had become the king of the warring factions and combined them together using his power and influence. It was everything he had ever wanted; fame, strength, power, and he finally had it all. The only nick was that he didn't acknowledge her own contribution to the country.

True, she only had control over a small portion of the factions, but it was still enough for her to keep them in check and prevent civil wars from breaking out, and he just refused to admit any of that. She was the one who originally sent for Elmenhilde to bring him here, she was the one who originally greeted him at the gates, she was the one who helped him rise to power once he returned, and he told them none of it.

Valerie stood there in the corner then, hidden by the curtains as sheer white as her current ball-gown. Gasper was talking energetically with Millarca and Elmenhilde, both of whom looked interested. He had grown far taller and muscular over the years, dressing like a stereotypical vampire noble in black and red. She always wondered at first if perhaps her credit had just slipped his mind at the time, but years had gone by and he still hadn't recognized her contribution nor status as a former ruler in her own right. The only places he seemed to recognize her these days were the dinner-table and the bed.

"Gasper-kun..." She sighed and stepped out into the light after the other girls had left. "It's been years. Why have you not told everyone the truth of what happened? How you rose to power? I don't care if you overplay some things,"

"Y-Your family..."

"They're all dead now," She said firmly, taking both of his hands and squeezing them. "Please tell me why. We have been friends for years. I stood by your side even when others didn't. Why do you do this to me?"

"I'm....worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt or kidnapped or anything like that ever again!" He admitted.

"You have the literal power to strop such things though," Valerie moved closer to Gasper and placed a kiss on his lips, making him widen his eyes. "And if it weren't for my contributions, you wouldn't even have that,"

He continued to kiss her, a hand placed behind her head. Valerie obliged him, letting him sate his hunger. Once he pulled away, he had a shimmer in his eyes that indicated tears were coming.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to shut you away, I'm just worried about you, but you're right. I need to be strong and confident that we can protect ourselves," He squeezed her hands back. Valerie gave him a small smile.

"Thank you,"

Only a few weeks later did the country become abuzz with news of Count Gasper Vladi finally marrying his childhood sweetheart and giving her equal power alongside him; ruling together, the way it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Without You by Halsey ft. Juice WRLD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPPsOmQh76A


End file.
